


Worth it

by HiddlesPirate



Series: New Beginnings and Forbidden Fruit [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and Reader's private life is out in the open and someone from his past just can't handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, guys. Please excuse the mistakes, I've been writing it at night.
> 
> Feel free to comment

'Hey Tom!'

'Hey Tom, over here!' 

'Hey Tom, how are you after the release of Taylor's new album?' 

'Do you really start dating your new squeeze during your relationship with Taylor?' 

'Will you ever settle for one woman?' 

I cringed as I listened to the brutal comments that were being hurled at the beautiful man mere feet from where I stood. I bit my tongue and stepped over to where he stood on the red carpet, my long deep blue gown floating behind me as a breeze caught the skirt. I wrapped my arm around his waist and posed for the hundreds of flashing lights, my pale legs seemingly going on forever as I stood tall in my nude pumps. In the regular day to day, I would come to his chest, but in my heels I could easily reach his shoulder. I knew that the bruised bite mark from the morning's festivities was on display on my inner thigh and I wore it like a badge of honour as the paparazzi snapped our photo. I knew how I had been painted by the media; the devil bitch who had broken up Tom Hiddleston and Taylor Swift. But that simply wasn't true. I hadn't even met Tom until after they had already broken up. It wasn't my fault I was good at what he liked. 

'Ignore them, darling,' he whispered in my ear as I felt their taunts douse the light in my eyes. I looked up at him and he gently kissed the top of my head, slowly guiding me away from the crowd. It was meant to be exciting and nerve-racking all rolled into one star-studded package. But as the paparazzi behind me started calling her name and Tom's hand gently guided me further down the red carpet, I just felt sick. I didn't want to face her. I didn't want her posse to attack me like I had been during school. I had worked so hard to get out of the bullying cycle. And now, because I had the audacity to fall head over heels in love with a guy, I had put myself back into the fire. 

'Stop it, darling,' he whispered, his heady English accent dancing around my earlobe as he gently ushered me up to stairs, Luke meeting us both half way up. I had no doubt that he was asking questions and giving us both cues but I just wasn't listening. My body was numb and I felt like the schoolgirl I had tried so hard to separate from. Tom's arms closed around me and he just held me in the crowded room he had lead me, not a care in the world. I just closed my eyes and listened to the beating of his chest. I was grateful to have him. He was as gentle and tender as he was rough and tumble. He knew when I needed what, just as I knew when he needed something. 

He reached out behind me and I pulled back to see him holding two bubbling flutes. He thanked the waiter before handing me a glass.  
'Please, love, don't think about her,' he asked, putting his arm around my waist and holding me close to his side. I smiled up at him, but I knew the smile didn't reach my eyes. How could I when I was loving in her figurative shadow. I knew by the crease in his forehead that he was mentally beating himself up, and I wrapped my arm around his waist, stepping up on my very tip toes to kiss his lips softly.  
'I'm trying,' I replied, looking up at his heartbroken eyes, 'it's just hard when it's in my face all the time.' 

He winced as if I slapped him hard across the face and I touched his cheek.  
'Not your doing, love,' I insisted before a couple of his celebrity friends came over. After introductions that I didn't really need, Tom and men all conversed over something or another, while the women chattered amongst themselves about something that I didn't really care for. But then the women didn't seem to have much care for me either, they closed me off from their group and talked quietly, some of them even having the audacity to look at me as I stood beside Tom, swearing into my champagne flute.

'Hey Taylor.' I stiffened at the sound and glanced up to see the blonde woman I had been trying to avoid hugging each of the woman in the circle. I wasn't the only one who noticed as I took a sip of wine before I spat it out again. It was horrid. I handed the flute back to the waiter with a comment not to re-serve it as Tom excused himself and pulled me close to him.  
'How about we find our seats,' he whispered as we walked away from the gaggle of girls in the Swift Squad. I sighed. I just wanted to leave. I didn't care if I was a nominee or not. 

He weaved us both to our seats, being the perfect gentleman he was. I sat down, crossing my legs as the high spit in my skirt caused it to fall open to reveal many love bites across my inner thigh. I looked up at him as he unbuttoned his black suit jacket and sat down. I could see a fire in his eyes, burning with both anger and lust as he took my hand.  
'I'm sorry,' he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I caressed his hand gently as I smiled softly.  
'It's okay, love. It's the price I am willing ever since I said yes,' I replied softly, my curled hair falling across my shoulder. He sighed, as his fingertips traced the multiple bite marks.  
'I still don't know why you would have said yes if you knew this misery would be the result,' he whispered. I heard tushes from people taking their seats, obviously seeing the love bites on display. I ignored them, looking at my sad lover as I touched his moving hand.  
'Because this misery, as you put it, is a very small price to pay for everything you give me in the day to day,' I replied, my hand moving with his in his exploration. 'I can handle a school yard bully, my love, and I can handle the little niggles of self doubt. It's not as if it's something new to me.'  
Tom looked up at me with a look in his eyes that told me that he wanted to take away the pain I had once felt as a child. 

'You shouldn't have to,' he whispered as Luke clambered over the back of his seat. I could hear the people behind us grumble, but I really couldn't care less. I cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately. The world, the auditorium, the celebrities and media melted away. For that stolen moment, I was a pretty girl in a pretty dress kissing the man I loved in a soft, tight suit. We had each other and not one person within the building mattered besides us. He pulled back slightly as a camera clicked in our general direction and he looked towards it. A media member was asking if he could take photos.  
'Of course,' I replied, shifting in my seat, swapping my crossed legs and resting my head on his. I felt his head turn and his lips gently caress my temple. I sighed softly and my eyes flattered shut. I had no doubt that we were being photographed, but I simply didn't care. With him, I was happy. 

Luke caught Tom's attention and my two boys talked right up until the start of the ceremony. I tried to focus on my surroundings, but I simply couldn't focus. My stomach started to churn like a washing machine and I whined, quickly excusing myself before the boring proceedings started. Funny, I thought as I moved as quickly as I could through the glamorous crowd, how I had been fine one moment and ready to haul the next. I pushed myself through Swift squad who had congregated at the bathroom door and threw up open the door. A solid thud followed by a squeal of pain exited the room as the door made contact with the Head B herself. The blonde cradled her forehead as she looked down at me, rage filling her eyes.  
'I'm so sorry,' I whispered, bile raising steadily in my throat. 'I didn't know you were there.' She screamed bloody murder as my hand subconsciously fluttered to my stomach. I tried to stay where I was to take the abuse I knew would be directed at me, I really did. But Mother Nature was to wait for no man and certainly not a bitching bully. I lifted a finger to silence her in mid-rant before I raced to the nearest stall, emptying my stomach contents in to the toilet bowl. She didn't stop screaming, creating a rather unnecessary scene that only Taylor Swift can control. I heaved and retched over the bowl until there was nothing left, involuntary tears rolling down my face as I made to clean myself up. Amazingly, and scarily, the sudden sickness was gone as soon as it came, confirming my own suspensions. 

'Oh will you shut up?' I cried, washing my hands before turning to her. 'It was an accident, it's your fault you're stupid enough to stand behind the door. I said I was sorry, and I was, but now you made me want to not only resend that apology but to laugh at you as well. I have had enough of this idiocy that you have thrust in my direction, so I'm going to walk away.' She wailed as I pushed past her and back into the atrium, drinking lemon water before everyone was ushered to their seats. 

I made it to my seat as the host for the evening made his way out on stage. Tom looked at me with a concerned-filled smile.  
'Are you okay,' he whispered, taking my hand again. I nodded, smiling at him, watching him as he didn't buy my line.  
'I'll tell you later,' I replied as he kissed my cheek and started to watch the ceremony. I struggled to focus, my brain was a complete blur with the events that unfolded in the bathroom. I clapped when I had to, I half-laughed when everyone else did, but I wasn't there. I was more concerned about what was happening inside my body and what hienis revenge she would have up her sleeve. 

'Hey,' Tom's voice said, coming from a distance. I blinked, looking at him as he frowned. I found that he had spoken into my ear and the look on his face told me that he had been trying to get my attention for a while. I shifted in my seat, realising that I was uncomfortable and that my behind had fallen asleep.  
'Hey,' I replied, squeezing his hand to show that he had managed to get my attention. 'What's wrong?'  
'You've been zoned out for the last 20 minutes,' he answered, concern obvious in his voice. I looked up at the stage where the host was giving the stage over to Taylor. I swallowed, my body stiffening and my eyes wide. Tom's hand held mine tighter as I felt his blood start to pulse, both of us bracing ourselves. 

The music started for it's debut, a faster pop beat that she had become so famous for, her backup dancers swinging to the beat. There was so much happening on the stage that it was almost offensive on the eyes. But it was the words that made my body shake and my blood boil. The song she had chosen was one she had written about Tom, apparently after we had gotten together publicly. It sowed a tangled web of lies and untruths about Tom, things like how he would treat her like a child and that he would physically hurt her, something that simply couldn't have been true. But it was also very open about the kind of things he liked in bed, the dark play that he loved that was strictly for private. Something I loved to give him and she did not. 

But that wasn't all she had to say in the song. Oh no, she had plenty to say about me. About how I was a good-for-nothing, gold-digging country whore who was duller than a teaspoon. How I had snatched him up and drugged him with sex and liquor. Tears of rage fell thick and fast and Tom's hand was the only thing keeping me in my seat. The song went on for what seemed like forever, throwing insult and private detail after insult and private detail into the open like it was dirty laundry that needed to be aired. Tom was shaking with rage or horror, I can't tell, and his hand held mine so tight that I was sure bones had given way. I wanted to hold him, but every other line was another insult that kicked and punched keeping me down. 

Eventually the song ended and the auditorium clapped a half round of applause. Many in the audience understood the song and just who it was about, and they seemed to be as horrified as we were, but there were many who were oblivious. Tom stood and slid past me, my hand falling from his as he removed himself from the auditorium. I couldn't move, frozen with rage for a moment.  
'Darling,' Luke whispered in my ear, through the applause. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. 'Go after him.' 

I nodded, standing and leaving my seat to see Tom's back slipping through the doors to the atrium and Chris Hemsworth kissing his wife as he stood to follow him. I made my way up the aisle, meeting Chris halfway.  
'That was fucking low,' he muttered, as he lead me out of the auditorium. 'Even for her, that was low.' Tears were streaming down my face as I looked around, trying to find any sign of my lover.  
'I know,' I muttered, before I winced, realising how awful my voice sounded. Chris looked at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me gently.  
'He loves you, more than I've seen him love anyone else,' he said, as I winced.  
'He won't,' was all I replied with. He looked at me confused as my hand fluttered to my stomach. His eyes widened as a flicker of realisation diluted his pupils and he smiled.  
'He will.' I closed my eyes and heaved a great sigh; I hoped he was right. 

'There he is,' he said, snapping me out of my fear and forcing me to open my eyes. Chris had start in the direction he had spotted Tom and I hurried after him, seeing Tom disappear into an alcove down a quiet hall. I caught up to Chris quickly and together we approached the alcove.  
'Tom?' I asked, knocking on the wall, seeing him hitting the alcove wall repeatedly.  
'Tom, mate, you all good?' Chris asked, as he leaned on the wall on the other side of the alcove entrance. 

The pounding on the wall stopped and Tom leaned his head against the stone of the alcove. He slowly turned, moving to press his back against the stone as I saw rage and shame glisten in his eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks, from my fear, from his rage, from our shared embarrassment before our peers and the world.  
'Take me home, Tom,' I whispered, sniffing as I stepped into the alcove with him. 'Let me get you out of here, away from that bitch and away from everyone.' I could see his eyes soften as he looked at me. 'Let me take you home and take away the pain and rage she has caused you, cause we can't stay here.' 

Chris watched our exchange as Tom reached out for my hand, which had started to bruise. I gave it to him and closed my eyes, just grateful that he took it.  
'Tell him,' Chris prompted, as if he was making sure his friend would be alright through the whole ordeal. I looked at him in horror as Tom's hold on my hand faltered  
'Tell me what?' Tom asked, his voice rough enough to make me shake. I closed my eyes and fresh streams rolled from my eyes.  
'She called me a country whore,' I whispered, my voice shaking in time with my body. 'I've been trying so hard to be the bigger, more mature person and not let her get to me. I shouldn't have to tell you this after she's just offended both of us and succeed in sullying your reputation. But after that, I think she's right. About me anyway.'

Tom stood up straight, bracing himself for the worst and I wanted the world to swallow me whole.  
'What do you mean?' I sucked in a breath at the harshness in his voice.  
'I like, no, love what you love,' I whispered, 'I crave what we do in bedroom, which she's called freakish and torturous. But...' I couldn't say it. The words caught in my throats and my free hand flew to my stomach protectively.  
'But what, love?' He urged, his dread thick in his voice as Chris stood up straight.  
'Tell him, mate,' he said. Tears dripped off my nose as I sucked in a deep breath.  
'I'm pregnant.'

The tension in the little room was thick enough to cut with a knife as my words hung in the air. Tom's silence just confirmed my dread as I tried my best not to crumple to the floor.  
'I'm so sorry,' I breathed, the fact that he had yet to let go of my hand not registering in my brain as I cradled my belly.  
'Chris, could you give us a moment?' He asked, as Chris clapped him on the back. I didn't see their exchange. Just simply heard him leave. I held my breath as I heard the door open and close again. And suddenly he was there, his hands on my cheeks, his lips on my mouth as he backed me up against the wall behind me. I was stunned as he kissed me and I pulled back from him, looking up at him with wet surprises.  
'You're not mad,' I whispered, caressing his cheek as the rage in his eyes was flooded with joy.  
'Mad, love, I'm far from mad,' he whispered, showering my face and neck in kisses as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck as I cried into his neck. 'What's wrong, love?'  
'I was just so worried,' I sobbed, 'and afraid.' He held me tight, rubbing my back as I let out my fear and embarrassment and rage. He caressed my cheek as he slowly started to rock with me.

'I knew how catty Taylor was when I started seeing her, how she attacked anyone and everyone who got in her way. It was part of her allure, to be honest. But I did hope that she would be the one, truly,' he said, his voice seemed so distant as he spoke the words I knew he had kept to himself. 'Then she got manipulative. Her lies became too obvious to ignore. She wanted to be on all of the time. She wanted to do everything she wanted to do but nothing that I wanted to do. It became difficult to ignore the texts and the phone calls and the different moods and the brattiness of her day to day life. It didn't help that she freaked out completely when I tried to get a little rough with her. I knew I would be burnt alive when I left her, but I didn't count on an innocent, young actress who chased after me to return some money I had dropped on the train to abscond with my heart. Nor did I count on her being such a kinkestor or giving me reason upon reason to want to settle down. But she did.' He looked down at me, his hair a mess as his shame came pouring out. 'I never intended to drag you into this mess.' I pulled his head down to kiss his lips gently.  
'I knew what I was getting into, she just gave me a shock with vulgar brutality of that song. Plus I may or may not have smashed a door into her face earlier when I was throwing up.' He snickered, holding me tight as I ran my fingers through his hair. 'It wasn't my fault, she was standing right behind it.' He laughed; the sound ringing out like bells.

'I love you,' he whispered, leaning his forehead on mine.  
'I love you too,' I replied, as he kissed me passionately. His lips started out softly as he pulled me closer to him. He rolled his hips and I felt his shaft starting to solidify. I whimpered. I reached down and parted the split in my skirt to slip my knee up his leg and on to his hip. His hand fell to my thigh, caressing the muscle long and deep under the privacy of blue silk. The air had shifted to a thick sexually charged hallucinogen that practically crackled. 

'No panties,' he whispered, his fingertips dipping into my gaping hole. I shook my head and bit my lip.  
'All the better to give you what you want,' I replied as he growled. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his commando cock free, the organ as hard as bone. I looked down between us to see his hand stroking himself to his full potential. I turned his head to kiss him again, our lips locking in heated love and sexual desire. My tongue slipped out and ran over his lips, begging for entrance that he happily granted. Our velvet tongues make sweet love as he moved my skirt from behind us, his hand caressing my arse cheek and pulling me to him. 

Suddenly, he picked me up and pressed my back against the stone wall. My legs wrapped securely around his hips as he braced himself. Our lips never left each other and together we lined him up with me. I whimpered against his lips, his thick shaft teasing me while my juices coated him fully.  
'Take me, Tom,' I whispered, my voice untrustworthy and heated. And then he was there, 9 inches of thick flesh buried deep inside my cunt. I let out a groaning squeal as he let me adjust, both of us trying not to cum on contact. He looked at me, concern in his eyes as if he had just thought of something.  
'Love, the baby?' He started and I kissed him passionately.  
'It's okay, we won't hurt the baby,' I answered his unspoken question as a tear slipped from the corner of my eye. He reached up and wiped away the tear.  
'So we can...'  
'Fuck me as hard as you can, Thomas. I want it as much as you do.' 

He didn't need to told twice; he pulled back to push back in roughly. My arms wrapped around his neck as my lover's cock buried inside me over and over with a sweet force. His head buried in my neck as he licked the sensitive skin there, and I moaned with the extreme pleasure that was building up around my baby. A flash of silver caught my eye outside the alcove and I recognised the figure immediately the same moment Tom's tip pressed against the little pleasure centre in my pussy. I let out a cry, my eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Every fibre in my being was suddenly on fire as his bell ended continued to kiss the little button. My eyes fluttered open to see Taylor standing outside the alcove, watching in horror as her ex pounded me into the stone. 

'Darling,' I whispered in his ear, my hand cupping his neck as he licked behind my ear. 'We have an audience.' I looked her dead in eye as I caught his lobe in my teeth. He paused in his pounding as I suckled on his ear.  
'Who is it,' he moaned, as I clinched around his prick teasingly.  
'Who do you think?' He groaned at the thought and fucked upwards into my pussy. I let go of his ear to gasp as he moaned.  
'Tell me it's her,' he whispered in my ear, his hips pounding against mine in abandon.  
'Yes!' I cried, as he slapped my arse cheek hard. 

He growled, throwing my leg over his arm to change the angle of our sex. I panted as he pulled my leg over his shoulder.  
'I want you to be rough with me, Tom,' I panted, as he grabbed my throat in one hand and pinned my wrist to the wall with the other. I bit my lip and grunted, Tom's dark side and the thrill of his ex watching us as he let go of his inhibitions spurring us both on. His hips pounded up into me hard and fast, holding back slightly for the baby's sake. His fingers held my throat tight as I whimpered, feeling my orgasm building and my heartbeat racing.  
'Love, I'm going to cum,' I panted, almost forget she was there. He just picked up his pace and tightened his grip, knowing how much I loved the struggle.  
'Oh fuck,' I groaned, my orgasm spilling out over his cock and my muscles clamping around him like a vice. I pulled on his hair as I tried to bite my tongue, but grunts and squeals continued to fall out. He kept fucking me through my orgasm, only stopping once I was calm again. He pulled out and set me down without reaching his own release.  
'Love?' I asked, confused. I knew he wanted to come, so why was he holding out.  
'I can wait, love,' he replied, starting to put himself away as I frowned. I grabbed his hand, stopping him as I licked my lips.  
'Don't,' I whispered, gently taking his hip and turning him so he took my place against the wall. 'I want your pleasure, Tom. I want your rage and I want your calm.' I pressed him against the wall before I dropped to my knees. 

I took in the sight of his cock, as i wrapped my hand around him. His tip was purple and weeping with sweet pre-cum and his foreskin pulled tight as his cock pulsed; he was close to his orgasm. I flicked my tongue out and lapped up the seed, before I closed my lips around his head. He groaned, his hands falling to my head and his hips bucking into my mouth. I moaned, bobbing on his shaft as I looked up at him. He licked his lips as he watched me, both of us forgetting our audience and the world with his hips starting to move rougher. It was if we were at home in the bedroom with his hands tightening on the back of my head as I relaxed my throat.  
'Are you sure, love?' He panted, feeling my throat muscles shifting around his dick. I pulled back, my hand stoking his shaft as I breathed.  
'Yes, love, please do it,' I panted, my voice harsh and hoarse as I licked my lips. 'I want it, please.' His eyes rolled back in his head as I took him back in my mouth.  
'Fuck, yes,' he grunted, placing his hands back on my head as I relaxed once again. 'You're such a fucking sexy little minx.' 

And that was my cue. He started to pound his shaft down my throat, his hips gyrating with sweet intensity. I reached up with my hands and held his hips, not to stop him but just touch him as he fucked my mouth. I knew he was close; the pressure he was place on the back of my head gave me all the information I needed, and the start of erratic motion in his hips was all I needed. I started to sucking on his shaft in time with his pounding, suckling out a string of expletives as he fucked my throat deeper, harder, faster.  
'Fuck, baby, I'm going to cum down your throat,' he grunted, his hips moving at lightning speed. I moaned as excitement filled my stomach and chest. I could taste the seed on my tongue and I unsheathed my teeth, knowing it would push him over the edge. And as I predicted, his cock leapt in my mouth and his seed spilled into my mouth. His hips stilled and I pulled back slightly to take his seed in my mouth. I suckled on his tip, listening to his grunts as he shot squirts of seed over my tongue. Slowly his seed stopped flowing and I licked his shaft clean, taking care to tongue his sensitive slit. 

'Aaah, babe,' he cried, pulling my head away from his shaft as I grinned cheekily. I quickly replaced his shaft into his trousers before he picked me up to my feet and kissed me, his tongue tasting his own seed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed my arse.  
'Hmmm, all mine.' I grinned up at him as I caressed his cheek.  
'Mmmmm, all mine.' 

'Disgusting,' came that all too familiar American accent from behind me. We both looked to see Taylor, who hadn't moved from where I had first spotted her. I smiled wickedly, turning to fix Tom's hair and suit, as he fixed my braid and dress. Once we were ready to appear, I turned, taking his hand as I gently wiped the corner of my mouth, leading him out of the alcove. I stopped in front of the American, looking her up and down.  
'And that's how you love a man like Tom,' I said, scolding the immature singer. 'You accept him for who he is, you take him as is where is, you love him with every ounce of your being and you don't try and force him to change. Because he'll get bored, shut down, close off and leave. He's fucking perfect the way he is and for you to turn around and fucking attack him for being who he is. That makes you an immature fucking bitch.' Tom wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand pressing my invisible baby bump gently.  
'Darling, leave it,' he muttered in my ear as he tried to drag me away. I started to go before something stopped me.  
'You know what? I idolised you,' I said, looking straight ahead. 'I was a huge fan of yours, wanted to be just like you. I knew every lyric to your every song and I used to dream of the day that I met you.' I looked her square in the eyes. 'But then I grew up and realised you are exactly the same as the girls who bullied me at school. Even worse, you bully to make money. It's disgusting. And for you to attack me for being a girl who met a guy that just happened to dump you. You can go fuck yourself. You are nothing more than a bullying selfish bitch, and I hope that the world wakes up to that fact.' 

Tom squeezed my waist and I let him pull away.  
'At least I'm not a whore who fucks in public,' she cried after me. I stopped and turned out of Tom's arms. Tom grabbed my broken hand gently as I looked at her.  
'I'm promiscuous, not a whore,' I called back with a factious grin. 'I love sex, and I love the sex that he does.' I turned away from her, calling off my shoulder 'and perhaps you should try public sex. Or anal. 'Cause you can't knock something if you aren't willing to try it.' 

Tom kissed the top of my head as we made our way back into the auditorium. We were both smiling as we quietly made our way back to our seats. I winked at Chris who snickered as he fist pumped Tom before we sat down, Luke scolding the two of us once he saw that we had returned.  
'You couldn't even wait 3 hours to have sex,' he whispered as he realised why he was so calm. Tom grinned as he looked at his PA.  
'Well, we had some really good news that put everything in perspective, and then my darling gave someone we all know a verbal smack down,' Tom replied as he took my hand. Luke shook his head and quickly explained everything that had happened so far. I smiled as we were caught up and we continued with the show. 

'How's your hand,' Tom whispered in my ear. I looked at him before looking at my misshapen hand.  
'It's ok,' I whispered back as he caressed the bruised skin.  
'I'm sorry,' he whispered sincerely and I smiled up at him.  
'I forgive you.' He smiled softly as the host announced the kiss cam section of the programme. We both looked up at the screen, laughing as celebrities kissed each other in hilarious, but strange pairings. Until the camera landed on us. Tom turned my head and kissed me as if we hadn't kissed in months. I groaned, following suit as cat calls and wolf whistles erupted through the auditorium, the host even joking that the disabled toilet would be out of action for a time while we let off steam. We grinned and I gave the camera a wink. They had no idea what shannigins we had just pulled. 

The kiss cam was the perfect segway for the next category, Best Kiss, which somehow we had been nominated for. I was so glad that we had met on the bus, but happier that we worked together and got to know each other over the 4 months of filming. It really showed a person just how long Taylor had held on to those sour grapes. We both laughed as we were announced the winner and Tom helped me to my feet. He was his perfect self, offering me his arm and escorting me to the stage, helping me up the stairs. Although it made my heart flutter, I didn't think too much of it; he was always a gentleman. But it seemed to take the audience by surprise. We hugged the presenters and Tom handed me the award, silently asking if I wanted to speak. I smiled up at him and winked.  
'You got this one, love.' And he did. He thanked everyone we had to, he said he was grateful that the film had brought us together and that we were grateful for the support of our family, friends and fans.  
'And I have to say we aren't half bad for a sadistic sex fiend and a good-for-nothing country whore. Only two people who true love each other can take their partner with all their flaws and see them as is a rare beauty.' And with that very public declaration of his love, he scooped me up and kissed me. I couldn't resist his lips and as he pulled back and cheers roared around the auditorium, I giggled. This joy I felt as he openly admitted to everyone that we did love each other and that we weren't a publicity stunt was unmatched by enough other I had felt before. And he was happy that I had become pregnant. That was made everything worth it.


End file.
